


Growing

by Creamy_Dream



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff (sometimes), I think I lost it in there with all the other emotions, Love is in the Air, Romance, Time Does Not Exist, no particular order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_Dream/pseuds/Creamy_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or The Ways That Kain Akatsuki Loved Souen Ruka (And How She Sometimes Loved Him Back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tor9595](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor9595/gifts).



**First Meetings**

Soen Ruka and Kain Akatsuki first met when they were just babies. They didn't even really meet then, either, as they were both asleep. Their parents were all part of the Aido faction, and close friends, and so they chose to make sure their children grew together, further closening the ties between them.

A crib was brought by a servant, and placed in a quiet corner of the room. Ruka and Akatsuki were placed together inside and slowly after the initial cooing and aweing, the adults drifted away into the room. At first the two slept fitfully and away from each other, but inch by inch they shifted closer and closer, drawn by the warmth and steady breath of the other.

And so the two slept, curled tightly together, hands clenched in whatever of each other they could find, and dreamt away.


	2. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruka tries her best, and Akatsuki is clueless.

**Recognition**

So it went that Ruka and Kain spent as much time together as their parents could possibly shove them into. Vampires aged slowly, though, and with the amount of time they spent together before they could even crawl made them so used to each other's presence so that the other seemed as a part of their lives as a limb.

Always, they would be placed in their crib and they would start apart but they would close the distance eventually. Sometimes they even woke to find themselves staring at each other, amber meeting brown. Pudgy cheeks would be warm and red, limbs would be flailing uncontrollably, and at the end of the day, someone would be crying.

But still, eventually, came the moment of true recognition.

They finally grew old enough to recognize faces, to put names to images. One day, little Ruka stared intently at Akatsuki, who stared back just as intensely as a baby can stare. They sat in a playpen, hair ruffled into fluff and dressed sharply in their best clothing.

"'Ki!" Ruka exclaimed, wide eyed and red cheeked with exertion.

Akastuki tilted his head, almost tipping over, not realizing that this was Ruka's best attempt at saying his name. Even so, Ruka smiled brilliantly - proudly. She snuggled right up to the person she'd always been next to, and promptly fell asleep, arms curled as best as they could around his body and fingers catching in his clothes. Akatsuki stared confusedly, (he still didn't quite understand) and then, quite decisively, fell asleep right next to her; and so they slept, curled tightly around each other.


	3. Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akastuki fails at standing and Ruka fails at comforting.

**Walking**

As with everything, they learned to walk together.

Akastuki started first, leveraging himself up from his position beside Ruka as she stared in open-mouthed awe. He wobbled, in the halfway point from sitting to standing, feet on the floor but body bent and hands flailing somewhere between his chest and his knees. Just for a second, he made it almost the entire way up - and then he fell back into seated position, disappointment in the tears in his eyes and the frown twisting his lips.

Ruka, bewildered and somewhat panicking, slapped her hands on his shoulders in a wary attempt at comfort. But, childish mind as she had, she abandoned it in favor of getting up herself. Using her hands position on Akastuki's shoulders as her own leverage, she pushed herself up - at least, she tried, until Akastuki collapsed backwards and Ruka landed on top of him in a toddler dog pile.

At first, it seemed as if they were going to cry, but then amber met brown as they always have, and laughter sparked between them. They laughed, and they screeched, and they howled with laughter until their tiny chests heaved and their faces were crimson with their effort. Their hair was a mess, their clothes were less than pristine - but their eyes were alight with happiness and their smiles radiant as the brightest moonlight.

So, squealing and protesting, pushing and pulling, the two children egged each other on into learning how to walk.


	4. Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akastuki loves and Ruka doesn't notice.

**Know**

She strode ahead, white skirt swirling around her thighs, brown hair shifting with every movement. She glowed, in the fading light of the sunset, and her eyes gleamed with the brilliant light of her soul.

She walked confidently, as if the world was at her command, and certainly, if it was within his power, he would have given it to her twice over. Still, all he had was his own to give, and he gave it gladly. His eyes softened as they traced her silhouette against the sun, and it seemed as if in that one moment that it was just him and just her, and the distance between them was non-existent.

And then she turned, smiled, and asked, "Why are you walking so slowly?"

And he smiled and never said, "So I could love you without you knowing."

 

 


	5. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akatsuki watches and doesn't realize.

**Watching**

He didn't realize it until he was old enough to understand what love was and how it felt.

He had always watched her. As she grew, as she lived. In the peripheral of his eyesight and dead on, his eyes were forever trained on her. He watched her movement and her stillness, her light and her dark, every moment that he could burn into his memory - and sometimes he deluded himself into thinking she did the same when her eyes wandered over to him, if only to be able to close his eyes and make himself believe it was true.

He watched and he watched and he watched, until he could see her even in the darkness beneath his eye lids, until all he dreamed of was Ruka. He watched and the warmth in his chest grew to his head, and then down towards his stomach, where it grew to encompass his everything. He watched and he smiled, while his love burned in his soul and it wilted in his body, restrained and disciplined, until it only glimmered in his eyes and hinted in his movements. 

Oh, but how he didn't realize...


End file.
